Nacida para él
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Neji & Hinata]] .:: LEMON ::. One-shot. Ella le pertenecía, había nacido para él. Y porque algo tan hermoso se debe cuidar, él ya había decidido que la protegería.


**_Nacida para él._**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

*** Yamete, onii-san, aahhh!. . . *** _La heredera Hyuga cerró los ojos con fuerza; un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, asustándola aun más de lo que ya estaba._ *** Ne-Neji, onegai. . . nos pueden escuchar. ***

*** No lo harán. ***

Le dijo el muchacho para luego volver a reclamar los dulces labios de la chica; voraz, posesivo.

En realidad, el que no estaba escuchando no era otro más que el mismo Neji. Ese muchacho se hallaba completamente ajeno a todo aquello que no fuese la adorable mujercita entre sus brazos.

No estaba muy seguro de cómo fue que terminaron así, besándose, frotando sus cuerpos con deseo y necesidad, más tampoco quería pensar mucho en ello.

Hacia calor, mucho calor, era apenas medio día y Hinata le ofreció una bebida fría, y él. . . él la tomó a ella.

A pesar de todo aun le guardaba cierto rencor, pero ahora no importaba. . . no importaba.

La quería a ella, hacerla suya, poseerla y hacerla gritar su nombre una y otra vez, solo eso sabía, solo eso entendía.

*** Neji onii-san, no, detente, aahhh. . . ***

La chica no pudo evitar un pequeño gemido, pues los dedos de su primo se habían colado bajo su ropa interior, acariciando su intimidad con libertad, frotándole el clítoris con insistencia.

*** Ie, Ie, onegai ahhh. . . ***

El Hyuga se mordió el labio poco antes de callarla con un profundo beso. Rodeando su estrecha cintura con su brazo izquierdo, pegándola más a su cuerpo; su mano derecha se había entrelazado con la de ella, sosteniéndola firmemente contra la pared por encima de la cabeza de la joven.

El ninja siguió acariciando con frenesí, sin dejar de besarla un instante. Fue Hinata quien rompió el beso, girando el rostro a un costado; jadeante, pronunció el nombre de su hermano.

Su piel interna se tensó, provocando fuertes pulsaciones; un orgasmo la invadía, el primero en su vida y era gracias a los traviesos y expertos dedos del joven de cristalinos ojos.

La mente de la jovencita se puso en blanco, así que ni siquiera se resistió a las manos del muchacho, que la desnudaron por completo.

*** No, ya no. . . ***

Jadeante, miraba incrédula como Neji se despojaba a si mismo de la ropa que ahora le resultaba estorbosa.

*** Sé que te gustó. . . además no puedo detenerme. *** _Él le sonrió, divertido al principio, agradado al ver el intenso rojo en las mejillas de su prima, pero incomodo al percibir el pavor que ella le tenía. _ *** No te lastimaré... solo déjame acariciarte. ***

Tras susurrarle aquellas palabras, el Hyuga le miró fijamente para luego besarla lenta y profundamente.

Entrelazó sus manos con las de la chica, sosteniéndolas contra la pared, acorralándola deliciosamente entre esta y su cuerpo mientras su lengua se aventuraba en la dulce boca de la mujer.

*** N-Neji. . . ***

Escuchar su nombre de esa forma tan simple, la sumisión, la necesidad en la voz de Hinata, encendieron al chico, quien apretó su cuerpo contra el de la joven, acomodándose entre sus piernas.

Frotó sus sexos de inmediato, rozando la punta de su pene contra la mojada flor de la heredera del clan, entonces, el calor en su cuerpo se tornó insoportable.

*** Neji, onegai. . . ***

Hinata ya no sabía si sus suplicas eran por qué esto terminase o para que el shinobi no se detuviera.

Lo besó, ya no importaba, solo él y este momento; Neji y su perfecto y excitante cuerpo, sus manos, sus labios, su espina. . . Kami-sama, la estaba volviendo loca.

El joven de largos cabellos empujó un par de veces, pero su miembro simplemente no entraba.

*** Es que. . . ¡lo tengo un poco grande!. ***

*** Onii-san. . . ***

Las mejillas de la dama se encendieron en rojo, apenada de algo que no era nada más que la pura verdad.

Neji sonrió agradado. No podía negarlo, no a si mismo, adoraba la inocencia de la jovencita con la que quería compartir mucho más que un simple lazo de sangre y un puñado de malos recuerdos.

Así, el joven le acarició las mejillas para luego susurrarle al oído que estaba loco por ella.

Volvió a empujar las caderas, lo hizo suavemente y entonces. . .

*** Entró!. ***

*** ¡Si!. ***

El Hyuga se estremeció al sentir cómo los pliegues íntimos de Hinata lo rodeaban con exquisita fuerza.

Ella levantó el rostro, buscando un beso.

Lento, suave, tierno. . . tanto el beso cómo el vaivén de sus caderas.

Neji alejó sus labios, jadeante; notó las lagrimas resbalar por las sonrojadas mejillas de su prima.

*** ¿Te lastimé?. ***

*** I-Ie. . . no es nada. ***

Hinata le sonrió forzadamente y el ninja frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo. Le había robado la inocencia, lastimándola.

_""¿Por qué siempre soy yo el que la hace llorar?.""_

Se preguntaba mentalmente al tiempo en que cesaba la penetración.

*** Gome. . . ***

*** No!. *** _Los delicados dedos de la heredera se posaron sobre los labios del castaño, callándolo con dulzura._ *** Estoy feliz, así que por favor, no te arrepientas de esto. ***

Neji dobló las cejas con pesar. Sentía que él era el único que salía ganando en esta relación. Pero no tenía que ser así. Suspiró profundo para luego besar nuevamente a la joven bajo la prisión de su cuerpo y reiniciar con el baile que sus cuerpos recién habían aprendido.

Tan suave, tan sublime. Hinata poco tardó en gemir llena de gozo.

Era hermoso, tan excitante y placentero, era. . . tantas cosas. Podía sentir cómo su vagina se amoldaba al pene de Neji, recibiéndolo dispuesta; lo sentía entrar y salir, llenándola de placer.

La mente de la joven se volvió un ir y venir de pensamientos nada claros; sus lindos ojos se posaron en su amante, descubriéndose feliz al notar cómo el apuesto rostro de ese hombre se transformaba por el placer, placer que ella le estaba provocando.

No pudo evitar el impulso de besarlo con desesperación.

Todo fue tan rápido, confuso de cierta forma.

El duro miembro del shinobi la había vuelto loca de placer pues su constante invasión a su flor la había llevado directo al éxtasis. Su vagina se contraía con fuerza, estimulando la hombría del muchacho.

Hinata se vio forzada a romper el beso y gemir el orgasmo que la recorría; sus gemidos confundiéndose con los de su primo.

Se abrazó con fuerza al ninja, escondiendo el rostro en su fuerte y ancho pecho mientras sentía cómo la semilla del joven la llenaba y luego escurría por sus piernas.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su hermoso rostro. Neji acaba de hacerla la mujer más feliz de Konoha, no, del mundo.

*** Ai shiteru, onii-san. *** _Susurró ella con sinceridad, tan firme que por primera vez no tenía miedo a la reacción de su primo._ *** Se que esto esta mal, pero yo. . . en verdad te quiero. ***

Neji no respondió, en cambió siguió moviéndose suavemente dentro de ella mientras masajeaba sus senos.

Ni siquiera se habían mirado desde que tuvieron su clímax y el silencio parecía aferrarse a seguir acompañándolos.

El calor de la tarde era agradable. Hinata, inspirada por todo lo sucedido, buscó los labios de su hermano, tratando de saciarse.

Se miraron fijamente al separar sus bocas, cómo tratando de entenderse el uno al otro.

*** Hablaré con Hiashi-sama. ***

Le dijo él, acariciando una de las mejillas de la joven.

*** Demo. . . ***

El Hyuga no la dejó continuar, no tenía ganas de hablar, no ahora.

Aun estaba clavado dentro de ella, con su miembro sin perder aun su dureza; comenzó a moverse nuevamente, deseoso de hacerlo una vez más. . . hacerle el amor.

Por que a pesar que siempre la creyó débil, hoy se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Hinata no era débil, era frágil, delicada. No un guerrero, no un ninja. . . una mujer, y Neji sentía que era su deber protegerla, no!!. . . su deseo.

Ella le pertenecía, había nacido para él. Y porque algo tan hermoso se debe cuidar, él ya lo había decidido. . .

*** Yo la protegeré. ***

**Finalizado.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Un fuerte impulso me llevó a escribir este fic y me gusta cómo quedó. Espero escribir más sobre esta pareja.

Si, son primos, pero no lo parecen, más que nada por la forma en que él la trata.

No se quejen si la hice llamarlo "hermano", así lo llama ella en el doblaje.

**~*~**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de _"Fallen Angel"_.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**~*~**

**Totalizado el 04 de Mayo de 2007.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo....

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


End file.
